


How To Be A Heartbreaker

by bgmendel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, professional heartbreaker magnus bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmendel/pseuds/bgmendel
Summary: Magnus Bane is a Heartbreaker, professionally. He's always been flirty and fun - this job is really just him helping people who have been cheated on get some sort of payback knowing their ex is feeling equally shitty.But when Congressman Robert Lightwood hires him to break the heart of his eldest son, Alec, in the hopes that it'll make him stop "tarnishing" the Lightwood name with his "peculiarities", Magnus finds himself breaking all his rules for the adorably awkward young man.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 30
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

This was by far the weirdest appointment Magnus had ever had. He had been called by someone named Raj, and was told that Congressman Lightwood needed his services. 

Now why would the definitely corrupt congressman need Magnus? As far as he was aware, the stern looking woman often photographed next the congressman was likely his wife, and Magnus did not need whatever politcal headache this was going to be. However, he was apparently going to be paid five hundred dollars just for taking the meeting and keeping quiet about it - he did need that.

Hopefully it was just a mix-up. Congressman Lightwood must've confused him with someone else. Why would he need a heartbreaker? He was the incumbent, if there even was a suitable opponent for the next election, a broken heart surely wouldn't ruin an entire campaign? 

Oh well. He'd have this meeting, then go meet with Catarina for Bachelorette night. Maybe he'd cyberstalk Camille for a moment (just because he broke hearts for a living didn't mean he would be over his own heartbreak, though he wished it would). 

He approached the congressman's office in fear, if he was honest, as he had heard some shady things about this man. In front of the door, there was a young man at the desk. Reading the nameplate, it said Raj something - there was a glare and Magnus didn't really care to figure it out past the young man noticing him, checking the time and knocking on the congressman's door. 

"Mr. Bane, Representative Lightwood is ready for your appointment." 

Magnus still jumped when the door opened. 

"Mr. Bane, do come in. Sit down. We have business to attend to." 

The first thing Magnus noticed about the congressman (the client, he had to remind himself) was that he did not stand or make eye contact with Magnus as he entered, nor did he stand, or perform any other sort of welcoming gesture. In fact, welcoming was the last word Magnus would use to describe both the man and the office - sparse, decorated only with the congressman's achievements, meticulously ordered. 

"I'm sure you were surprised by our call. I'll make this simple, my son, Alec, is under the belief that he is interested in men. My hope is that if his first relationship with a man ends in the destruction of his heart, it'll be his last. You'll get a deposit of five thousand dollars, and an additional twenty thousand when the job is completed. You'd be allowed and expected to do everything within your power to make him fall hopelessly in love you - but there is a time limit. There are eight months until I begin campaigning for the next election, I expect him to be fixed by then. If you won't take this opportunity, I ask you give me the name of someone who will. Here is a picture of my son for reference as you make your decision." 

Robert Lightwood slid a photo across the desk, and on it was the most beautiful man Magnus had ever seen. Marble skin, raven hair, bright blue eyes, a jawline sharp enough to cut stone, yet the smile he wore in the photo was clearly fake. It didn't reach his eyes. He - Alexander (presumably) - stood in between a lively looking young woman identical to what Magnus remembered from the stern Mrs. Lightwood, and a young blonde man who seemed as though he couldn't stay away from trouble if he tried, which he likely didn't. There was a another young man in the photo, although man was an exaggeration, as the boy couldn't have been older than twelve, but looked like a happier version of Magnus's new mark. 

He didn't want to take part in this, it smelt too much of conversion tactics, but the money would help him. He'd be able to pay back the rent he owed, and being quite honest, the idea of making an enemy of Robert Lightwood wasn't appealing.

"I'll take the job, though I make no promises that your son will become straight, I can break his heart." 

He didn't want to take this job. But really, how bad could it be?


	2. So it's Better to Be Fake

Magnus regretted saying yes to the congressman's offer not an hour after leaving. He would've called Catarina, but he could have sworn he felt like he was being followed. He had been feeling this overall feeling of _wrong_ since he walked into the congressman's building, but now it was like he was feeling eyes in the back of the head.

It wasn't until he actually got home that he realized he was right, watching a black car just park below his apartment that he counted seeing three times on his way back.

He supposed Ragnor would call him an idiot.

"You're an idiot. This - this is the dumbest thing you've ever done! This is worse than the vacation to Peru-" Ragnor, with a look of disbelief, was then interrupted by Catarina. "I would normally try to be nicer, but Ragnor is right. This is worse. Way worse. What were you thinking?"

Ragnor scoffed. "Were you even thinking? No. You couldn't have been thinking, because if you had even one thought it should have been 'Getting involved with an obviously corrupt politican is a terrible idea.' But you didn't think that, so please, explain what the hell is going on?"

Magnus had been pacing since before Ragnor and Catarina had arrived, and talked himself out of breath relaying the stories of today's events. He sighed, "I don't know! I just heard twenty thousand dollars and Lightwood is terrifying and now a car is watching me and I want to back out. I can't do this. This is already too much pressure. I should just never think about this again. I'll write him an email and I'll say I'm so sorry take your money back I can't do this." He meant it, too. He had taken some questionable clients before, and to break hearts for a living required a certain ability to disregard the feelings of others, but this was just wrong.

"Magnus, that may not be an option. I don't want to sound paranoid, but I don't see Lightwood as the type to let people to let people out of deals. Who knows, he might even be like your father in that sense." Ragnor shrugged as Catarina shot him a look, he might have been right, but there were definitely better ways to phrase that.

Magnus's father. Asmodeus Bane. Officially, he was head of one the most profitable law firms on the west coast. Unofficially, Asmodeus created bribes, contracts, laws, anything corrupt and undesirable. He was also the reason for Magnus's mother's death, but that was definitely categorized as unoffical.

To the public.

But Magnus knew. Magnus knew the brake couldn't have just jammed the same day his mother had decided to go to the FBI with what she knew. It was what he didn't want to admit he thought about when he thought about what to do with the money - twenty thousand dollars would be more than enough to give the other families who lost people that day, as what Magnus supposed was a targeted hit on his mother had turned into a five car pile up where 7 people died. He had been sending them money anonymously for years, since the crash itself. He knew the Matthews were about to lose their house, this could stop that. It could also put one of the survivors into the physical therapy she needed after the crash paralyzed her legs.

He'd have to make the money another way.

"Magnus, what are you going to do?" Catarina asked gently, concerned for her friend.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm going to call the secretary that got me involved and say that Lorenzo Rey would probably take this case in instant, but I can not."

The next morning, Magnus rehearsed what he was going to say while the phone rang. He was pacing, again, as he hadn't done much else in the past eighteen hours. How did he let himself get involved in this mess?

"Line for Congressman Lightwood."

"Hello, my name is Magnus Bane. I was in Mr. Lightwood's office yesterday to talk about a job opening, but I am unable to take the job. I believe my associate Lorenzo Rey would be a better fit, though I did not speak to him to confirm this." He quickly hung up, too afraid to stay on the line for a response.

A couple of hours later and some of the anxiety started to subside. Until there was a knock.

Magnus's building had a padlock, sure an old one, but there should never be a guest he doesn't know about.

He opened the door to two large men and Raj. He could see the silhouette of guns in each mans jacket.

"Let's make this clear. There is a lot riding on Congressman Lightwood's reelection, therefore we will not be taking any risks. That includes his son's problem. That includes you. This folder has all the information you'll need to arrange meeting with Alec, and if you do not contact him the next seventy two hours, we will be sending everything we have on you to your father. If you attempt to run or get out of this arrangement, Mr. Williams and Mr. Jennings will be lessening our risk." Raj tossed a black folder on Magnus's dining room table. "Understood?"

Magnus was able to squeak out a small "Yes."

This was bad. This was very, very bad. Raj and his men left, leaving Magnus barely able to move for a moment before grabbing the folder from his table. 

He agreed with Ragnor. He was an idiot. But he'd made his mind up - _cleary_ Magnus was in need of a career change after this. He had done some questionable things in this line of work, but having goons with guns show up to his house was a new level of terrifying. 

Besides. After this job? He'll probably feel too guilty to even think about taking another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad at me! We meet Alec next chapter, I promise.


	3. Falling For a Stranger

Two days after the incident with Raj and those goons in his apartment, Magnus found himself approaching an adorable cafe he had never heard of called The Fair Child. According to what was in that wretched folder, Alexander and his siblings frequented the establishment due to Jace (the blonde boy in the photograph, he learned) dating the owner's daughter. 

Magnus was definitely concerned with how detailed that folder was - Robert Lightwood clearly had _copius_ amounts of effort put into analyzing and recording every aspect of his son's life, down to his coffee order. A large black coffee. Or as Magnus often joked when dear Raphael ordered the same drink, jet fuel. Well, there goes his plan of "We ordered the same drink, how coincidental" as their meet-cute. Twenty-thousand was not enough to drink that willingly. 

And yes, in the comfort of his own planning, he'll call his introduction a meet-cute. With this job, he was going to need all the indulgences he could get. So, he improvised. 

The folder had stated that Alexander had a favorite table as well as a favorite drink, a large one right at the end of the counter, presumably so his brother could easily talk to his girlfriend, Clary, who worked as a barista when her mother had a gap in the schedule. He also frequented a small one in the corner of the cafe when he was alone. It stated that this table, meant for two but often used for one, would be where Magnus could find Alexander Lightwood on a Thursday afternoon. 

Apparently, Alexander Lightwood, at only twenty-three years old, was top of his class at Idris University's law program. He was expected to be a politician like his father, although he showed too much interest in progressive policies for the Congressman's taste. He had very few friends outside of his family, which Magnus learned consisted of Isabelle, whom Magnus had pegged corrected as a lively and beautiful young woman, Jace, the outgoing and somewhat reckless adopted brother, and Max, the baby. Alexander's circle then widened to include the significant others of his siblings, with Clary Fairchild having met Jace last fall when he had stumbled into the cafe to escape some heavy rain, and Simon, Clary's childhood friend, who had an obvious crush on the fine Miss Isabellle from the moment he saw her. Outside of his family, Alexander was reportedly close with the only person who could compete with him in his law classes, a young woman named Lydia Branwell. Branwell was another name Magnus recognized, as they were a fairly well-to-do family in Washington D. C. Beyond that, Alexander was reportedly quiet and -in Magnus's opinion- almost annoyingly polite and proper. Every inch a respectable politician's eldest son. 

Save for his sexuality. Alexander had only recently come out to the Lightwood family, although the folder claimed that Isabelle had likely known for a while, and that Lydia had a small crush on Alexander before being kindly shot down, at which point they became close friends. 

Not for the first time, Magnus was confused and concerned as to how Congressman Lightwood got all of this information. He didn't seem to be a very involved father, if his hiring of a heartbreaker to target his own son was anything to go by. 

However, he had a job to do. An uncomfortable one, yes, but he had lost all choice in the matter as soon as Raj showed up at his door. Taking a deep breath, he entered the cafe. 

There was art all over the walls, with every painting having the initials "C.F." in the corner. It smelled like warm pastries and fresh coffee - sweeter, though, in comaprison to other cafes Magnus had gone to. There were large windows on every wall which meant most of the lighting was natural, but Magnus spotted fairy lights hung all over the ceiling. Sure enough, he spotted a short, smiling redhead behind the counter next to a young man in glasses who wore his apron over a Star Wars t-shirt, rambling to a customer that looked eager to get their credit card back. "Simon, you have customers waiting." Clary said, which seemed to snap Simon out of his very one sided conversation. "Right, you're right." Turning to Magnus, he continued. "Sorry. I'm Simon, welcome to the Fair Child, how can I help you? We have loads of coffee but we also have really good tea if that's what you're into. Unless you want a pastry! Clary's mom makes the best cinnamon rolls, I swear, she could be on a cooking show." He smiled, and Magnus wondered if Simon had ever lost customers simply because he was too busy talking to notice. 

Magnus glanced over to the back corner, and found exactly what he was looking for. Sat alone, a pile of books in front of him, was Alexander Lightwood. Surprisingly, amongst closer inspection, the book he was currently reading was not a book on law, but Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_. That would be a good conversation starter, as Magnus would not have to pretend, it was genuinely one of his favorite novels. Noticing that the drink Alexander had was nearing empty, Magnus found his introduction. "I'll have a venti caramel mocha. And a refill for that young man in the back." He gestured over to Alexander, prompting Simon to respond. "Alec? You wanna buy a drink for Alec? Do you know him? Is he on a date? You have to tell me, I'm dating his sister and she'll kill me if I knew he was on a date and didn't tell her. She's terrifying. Beautiful and the most amazing girl in the world, but terrifying." Magnus stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "So his name is Alec. Sherman, I'm assuming that's short for Alexander?" Simon looked startled. "My name is Simon, but, yeah?" 

"Good." Magnus put down a ten dollar bill. "Put the change in the tip jar. And stop staring at me, you're busy." He walked over to the other side of the counter and waited a moment for Clary to call out his orders, at which point he smiled at her and walked over to his mark.

The closer he got the more he was sure of something - the pictures he had been given did not do Alexander justice. His raven hair looked soft and while it maintained its natural curl, was styled in such a way that Magnus wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it. He had beautiful marble skin, high cheekbones and a strong jaw, and while he looked intimidating, Magnus knew enough about people to know someone as gorgeous as Alexander Lightwood would have a smile worth dying for, the type that made the world infinitely brighter. Finally, his eyes. The bluest Magnus had ever seen, like sapphires, a shade of cobalt that on anyone he wasn't hired to destroy the heart of would have made him weak in the knees. 

Magnus reached the table. It appeared it was now or never. 

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, flashing his best smile as those beautiful, breath-taking eyes saw Magnus for the first time. First came surprise, likely at having his attention pulled away from his book, but then came the sort of innocent interest that meant Magnus was in. "Um. No? I mean, no one's sitting there, but there are empty tables." Alexander looked around, clearly confused as to why Magnus was talking to him. It was adorable, honestly. "That's true, but why would I sit alone when I could sit with someone as handsome as yourself?" Magnus said while sitting across from him. "I noticed your drink was getting low while I was on line, so I asked Stuart to make your refill, I hope you don't mind." Alec blinked in shock. "Oh. Um. Thank you. And his name is Simon. He's dating my sister." 

"Good for Samuel. Now on to more interesting topics, I see you're reading _Frankenstein_. It's one of my favorite novels, personally, and I can never resist a man with such good taste." Magnus smiled, taking a sip from his own drink as Alec thought of a response. It was good. A shame that Magnus would likely be unable to come to this cafe after his job was done, under normal circumstances he could see himself becoming quite hooked. 

Blinking again, Alec managed to say "Shelley is amazing. Uh, this is probably my fifth time reading it?" before reaching for his own drink. He felt warm, all of the sudden. Why did he feel warm? Alec thought about how Izzy would be yelling at him right now to get this mans phone number and how Jace would be laughing at how not smooth he was being. Stupid siblings. 

Magnus smiled again. "A literature lover. A man after my own heart. However, I have a question. Why the black coffee? It seems bitter for someone as sweet as you." He winked, and was pleased with the blush he recieved from the younger man. "Yeah, you'd probably be the only person to think I'm . . . sweet. Simon has been with Izzy for months and he's still scared I don't like him." Magnus's eyebrows raised. "Is he right?" Alec let a small smile slip - Magnus mentally smacked himself for noticing how utterly adorable it was - "No. He rambles, and I don't understand half of what he's talking about most of the time, but he's nice enough. And he would never do anything to hurt Izzy, so if she's happy, then that's that." It seemed the folder was correct again, Alexander's main concern was his sibling's happiness and well-being. 

"Izzy. I assume that's your sister?" Alec was seriously confused. He had just been minding his own business, reading to get his mind off the incoming finals he was going to have to deal with, when the most beautiful man he had ever seen had asked to sit with him. Alec didn't even know his name, but he felt like this guy was reading him like a book. The weirdest part was Alec didn't mind. "Uh. Yeah. She's very outgoing. Actually, speak of the devil." Alec said, glancing behind Magnus's shoulder. 

Magnus turned to see the famed Isabelle staring at him and Alec, with Simon hurriedly whispering at her. Magnus recognized Jace as well, also looking over at them with raised eyebrows, as Clary seemed to be chiming in every now and again. 

"Well then, I'll let you have fun with your family. Call me sometime, as I said, I'm interested in your exquisite taste." Magnus said, standing up. "Uh, I don't have your, um, number?" Alec said, attempting (and failing) to hide the blush creeping onto his face. "Check your drink." Just as Magnus was about to leave, the younger man suddenly said "I'm Alec." Magnus smiled. "I know." And with that, Magnus turned and left, noting the group of Alec's friends watching him leave. 

Alec immediately grabbed the drink the man had brought him. As soon as he turned it around, he saw, in beautiful, elegant handwriting, "Magnus Bane" and a phone number. 

"Oh my god! Alec, start talking right now." Alec looked up to see Izzy had practically ran over to him. 

Magnus Bane. There was a name - and a _phone number_ \- connected to the extremely attractive stranger that Alec definitely had the beginnings of, if not already, a full blown crush on. He felt warm again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my chapters are kinda short right now, I'm working on getting them to be the length I want. Also sorry for the wait! I haven't decided on a regular posting schedule yet and I've gotten slammed with work hours. Thanks for reading!


	4. Rule Number One

Magnus had been a heartbreaker since he caught Camille Belcourt, in her lack of compassion or basic human decency, with another man in Magnus's bed. They didn't even live together, Camille had expressed that while she "loved" Magnus, he could be a little much and she needed her space at the end of the day. 

Which meant that Camille was just being a bitch for the sake of it. That in itself didn't surprise Ragnor, Cat, or Raphael, but Magnus was devasted. After about four months of having to be monitored every time he drank for the fear he would call her and try to get back together, Magnus's friends were shocked to find that his attitude had completely changed. Apparently, late night drunk googling (it was at this point in Magnus's telling of events that Cat slapped Raphael's shoulder, since it was his turn to watch for drunk Magnus) lead him to a "heartbreaker for hire" site, where you filled out a little form describing how the person you're trying hurt hurt you, and any other information that could help them get the job done. Surprisingly, Magnus didn't want to hire a heartbreaker. He wanted to be one.

He couldn't bring himself to hurt Camille. Regardless of how much she hurt him, he was still hopelessly in love with her, and she probably would beat the heartbreaker at their own game. 

So he got an interview. And then he got the job. 

However, he had a couple of rules for himself. He didn't want to become some emotionless monster like Camille - or some of the people he met in this line of work. 

Rule Number One: Never let a fake relationship get too serious. That means no moving in, adopting pets, and universe forbid someone attempts to propose to him, automatic no. Break their heart and finish the job right there. 

Rule Number Two: Don't introduce the mark to Magnus's friends - firstly, they didn't want to deal with it, and secondly, it helped maintain an air of mystery that hooked a lot of marks. 

Rule Number Three: Only take a job if you're certain they deserve it. This is the most important rule, while all of them are basically written in stone, this was the rule that Magnus used to keep himself human, to stop himself from being the thing he hated. 

Which brought him to his current situation. 

Magnus had only spent a couple of minutes with Alexander Lightwood, but he had come to a couple of solid conclusions. Firstly, Alexander was Magnus's type. From the first time he saw the picture he was screwed, tall, dark, with bright blue eyes that made him look like the picture of perfection, broad shoulders with clearly toned and defined arms, and yet, he wasn't half as intimidating as his appearance would make you believe. Which led to conclusion number two, he was an awkward, kind, and honest young man. The way he stammered when Magnus flirted with him, the adoration in his eyes when he saw his family, the look of sheer confusion that someone would pay attention to him instead of his siblings, Magnus knew this boy was innocent. 

Conclusion number three? Alexander Lightwood did not deserve what Magnus was going to do to him. 

Magnus had stopped short of literally banging his head against a wall as his conscious told him just not to do it - keep the boy's number, go on an actual date with him, make it real before it's too late - but the part of him that wanted to live past next week knew he was already in too deep. Congressman Lightwood had sent men to his home, clearly he was serious about having this done. He was in so much trouble, he had left the cafe only an hour ago and had stolen one final glance to see a very animated Isabelle Lightwood interrogating her brother, who had cracked a lopsided smile. 

It was this smile (and the fact that he had been so distracted by it that he walked into a lamppost, but no one was EVER going to know about that) that made Magnus realize how wrong all of this was. He knew it was wrong the minute he was told what the job was, but that smile turned Alexander into a person instead of a mark - a rookie mistake. 

Magnus survived the emotional toll of this job by seeing his marks as tasks, not as people, it kept him sane. It kept him from doing the one thing that he couldn't even call a rule, rules could be broken, this was life or death. 

It kept him from falling for his own con. 

It kept him from falling love. 

He wasn't in love with Alexander Lightwood, he'd only known him for a matter of minutes, don't be ridiculous. But he was the type of person that Magnus, the _person_ , not the heartbreaker, could have fallen in love with. 

The flurry in his heart as the minutes ticked by and he hadn't gotten a text from his mark (maybe it was thinking of him by his name rather than the mark, was that the problem?), the lamppost incident he would never speak of, these were bad signs. Very bad signs. 

~~~~~

"Alec, I swear on all that is holy, if you do not text this Magnus guy, I will. I will take your phone and text him. Simon will help." It seemed Izzy was not in a mood to take prisoners, as Simon squeaked a small "I will?" and she glared at him. 

"I didn't say I wasn't going to text him! Just, I don't know, isn't it weird to text him only like an hour after getting his number? Why are you so involved in this anyway?" Alec knew the last question was hopeless, if he was honest, he would've been more concerned if Izzy _wasn't_ acting like this over the idea of him going on a date. Jace chimed in, "Look, buddy, it would be weird to text him so soon normally, yeah, but considering how straightforward he was with you, I think you're in the clear." 

"Jace, there was nothing straight about their conversation." Izzy rolled her eyes, not letting it go, "But he's right Alec. He couldn't have made it more obvious that he's interested in you if he put it on a t-shirt. Text him. Now." 

Alec sighed. He figured he lost this fight as soon as Jace took Izzy's side, he could never say no to either of them individually, but he really didn't stand a chance when they teamed up. 

"Fine. I'll text him. But you can't complain about what I text him, ok? I'm just gonna say something like 'Hi, it's Alec, the guy from The Fair Child'. Now please can we talk about anything else?" 

"I won't argue with you on that message if you add 'we should actually get coffee together some time' to the end. Actually, I'm not arguing. You're doing it. Once I see you hit send, I'll tell you how badly I beat Jace at air hockey earlier." Izzy said, finally easing out of her "Scary Izzy" mode. 

When Alec finished writing the text, he took a quick breath and hit send. He could only hope he didn't look like an idiot. 


	5. You Gotta Have Fun

Magnus felt he was going to have to count pacing due to worry over this job as a part of his workout routine. He felt terrified. What if Alec didn't text him? He certainly _seemed_ interested, but he was clearly shy and generally reserved. If Alec didn't take the bait, how long was it until Magnus could expect more unwelcome visitors? 

It was due to these thoughts racing around his mind that he jumped when his phone dinged with a text. 

**From: Unknown Number**

Hi, it's Alec, the guy from The Fairchild? I was thinking we should maybe get coffee together some time? 

_Sent 3:26 pm_

Well. At least that question was answered. Magnus hesitated - this was his last chance. Saying no, lying and saying it was a wrong number, ghost him, he could stop this right now. If he said yes to this date, he had no choice. He really didn't have a choice to begin with, but saying yes meant he was past the point of no return. 

He was so entirely screwed. 

First things first, the contact name. Magnus quickly saved Alec's number and begun typing his response. 

**To: Alexander Lightwood**

If I'm honest darling, I was thinking more along the lines of dinner and drinks - I know a lovely little bar here in Brooklyn. Thoughts? 

_Sent 3:29 pm_

Back to pacing. Hopefully, this time the young man wouldn't leave Magnus waiting hours for a response - another ding. 

**From: Alexander Lightwood**

Sounds great. When? And where should we meet? 

_Sent 3:30 pm_

Now this was what Magnus was good at. He knew how to plan a date that perfectly suited the marks tastes. He knew how to woo people, he knew he was excellent at reading people. Where a fancy dinner at a high-end restaurant wins over so many of his marks, Magnus could tell the way to make a real connection with Alec - or at least, real for Alec - was going to be a date with low-stakes. The less pressure surrounding the date the better (Magnus would never admit this out loud, but he was also worried about the pressure surrounding the date for himself). 

**To: Alexander Lightwood**

Perhaps tomorrow? Seven o'clock? We'll eat at my loft if you don't mind, my balcony has an excellent view. I can order Chinese if there isn't something else you prefer?

_Sent 3:32 pm_

Magnus got a reply before he had a chance to put down his phone. 

**From: Alexander Lightwood**

That sounds nice. Chinese is my probably my favorite take-out anyway, so I'm good. 

_Sent 3:32 pm_

After texting Alexander - the _mark,_ Magnus, seriously get a grip - his address, he made himself a generous martini and sat down on his couch, next to his seemingly indifferent feline. 

"Well Chairman, I could call Catarina or start picking out my outfit for tomorrow. What's your vote?" 

It was at this point that Cahirman Meow decided he'd had enough of the couch and lept off, likely to go do some sunbathing on a windowsill. 

"My outfit it is." 

~~~~~~~

"Hey Alec, you ok? You've barely looked up from your phone for like the past ten minutes" Clary asked, softly interrupting Jace and Simon's bickering. 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good. Just texting." Alec had a small blush forming. Shit. He figured Izzy would be onto him in a couple of seco- before he had time to finish that thought, his sister's head had whipped back to look at him with frightening speed. "Is it the guy? Magnus?" She said, with an excited smile and eyes that said 'You're not getting out of this'. "Maybe." Alec tried to pocket his phone before she grabbed it, gettibg it into his pocket just as she reached over. 

"Alec, what did you say?" He blushed harder, unfortunately. "Do you have a date?!" Izzy's eyes were wide, and the mention of Alec 'I hate everyone' Lightwood potentially having a date finally took Jace's attention away from Simon's rambling. "Alec, you're going on a date with this guy? Since when?" 

"Since 5 minutes ago. Weren't you having a conversation?" 

"Clary, you're coming over tonight. No, Jace, not to hang out with you. Invite Lydia. We have to find Alec something to wear." Izzy ordered, holding her stare at Alec. "Alec, for the love of all that is good, you better start talking about what you're doing on this date." 

Alec sighed. _Dammit Clary, see what you started?_ "Well. We're getting dinner." 

~~~~~~~ 

The Next Day

Seriously. Magnus was going to win the Olympic medal in pacing. It was 6:53 pm, and he had gotten a text that Alexander - the _mark,_ honestly, it was a lost cause - was on his way about fifteen minutes ago. 

So far today, Magnus had called Catarina three times, Ragnor once, hell, he knew he probably wasnt going to pick up but he even tried calling Raphael. Ragnor had told him he was an idiot. Again. Catarina tried, but she was at a loss as to what she could do - if Magnus does the job he's doing something terrible, but if he doesn't, something terrible would happen to him. 

The scariest part? Magnus was actually nervous about the date. He was _never_ nervous for a date with a mark. Ever. 

Apparently his brain didn't get that memo, as Magnus panicked and changed his outfit twice already, and the closer it got to seven without a knock at the door, the closer he was getting to a third outfit. 

He had eventually decided on a silky, loose yet flattering, ruby short-sleeved button down with the first three buttons left open and dark blue skinny jeans. His makeup was simple yet elegant, his normal style, and his hair was perfect as always. He kept the jewelry simple, well, simple for Magnus, with only a plain gold necklace, an ear cuff, two bracelets and some of his rings. 

He was also, quite frankly, about to lose his mind. Like, scream into a pillow, talk to his cat, and drink himself to sleep 'lose his mind'. 

Then came the knock. 

Magnus took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing Alexander. If it was any consolation, at least Alexander looked as nervous as Magnus felt. He also looked gorgeous. He was wearing a sleek navy button down with gold buttons that paired perfectly with the blue in his eyes and black jeans that fit him perfectly. 

"Um, Izzy said I should bring you flowers. Not that I wouldn't have wanted to - I just - uh, didn't know if that was normal? Like, I knew I should bring something, but I didn't know what so I asked my sister and she was going overboard but then - I'm talking too much. These are for you." Alexander was blushing furiously as he held out the small bundle of sunflowers. 

Magnus smiled. "Darling, while you didn't have to bring anything other than your handsome self, I will say this is the first time anyone has brought me flowers. They're beautiful." He meant it, too. He had bought flowers to further the con before, and when he dated Camille he probably bought enough to start his own flower shop, but no one has wver returned the favor. 

"Really? I'm sorry - I just kind of figured - I mean, you're just so . . ." Alexander blushed again, somehow. "Those other people were dumb." 

Magnus quirked an eyebrow as he let the young man into his apartment. "I'm so what, darling?" Alexander blushed and avoided eye contact, choosing to look at the floor while saying "Magical. Something about you is magical." 

Magnus's heart fluttered, he could barely believe it, he didn't even have to pretend to be flattered, and that was a problem. "I must admit, for someone who acts so innocent, you seem to know exactly what to say." Alexander smiled and looked as though he was finally starting to relax. "I've never done this before - which was probably stupid to say - but I'm glad that I haven't made you want to kick me out?" Magnus chuckled. "Darling, as it stands, I doubt there's much you could do to make me want to end this night any earlier than necessary. So, dinner? I wanted to wait until you were here to order, while you claim I'm magical I'm at this point unable to guess take-out orders with any accuracy." 

It was Alexander's turn to laugh, and what a beautiful laugh it was. 

When Magnus was finished with the order, he made his way over to the couch, witting down and gesturing for Alexander to join him. "So, darling, tell me about yourself. Besides your exquisite taste in literature and the fact that you have a sister, I regret to say I don't know much about you."

Alec smiled (Magnus would soon realize that unless his sibling's antics had gotten him into trouble again, normally the mention of their names guaranteed a positive reaction). "Honestly, there's not a lot to know - I'm in the law program at Idris and I read a lot." He shrugged a little bit at the end, and Magnus couldn't stop himself from noticing how adorable it was. "A lawyer? Gorgeous and intelligent? Lucky me." 

"Ha. Law wasn't really my first choice, if I'm honest. I like it, but I wanted to major in English and Linguistics. My dad is a politician and my mom is a lawyer though so I kind of ended up here." Alec took a quick breath. "Sorry, that was a lot to just blurt out." 

Of course he gave up his dream to be what his parents wanted him to be. Magnus could see the weight of the world on this poor boy's shoulders the minute he met him, and the more time they spent talking the more Magnus knew that Alec was kindhearted and generous, put under so much pressure to be perfect, all to please his parents, one of whom hired Magnus to destroy him. "Not a problem, I value honesty above all else. Besides, I've been told I'm easy to talk to." He said with a small nudge to the young man's shoulder, hoping to bring him out of his thoughts. "You are. I don't know why, but I trust you." 

He trusted Magnus? He shouldn't - well, he should if Magnus wanted this con to work - but for the sake of his own heart Alexander should be running away from Magnus as fast as he can. Instead, he trusted him. Changing the subject, Magnus decided to ask another question. "Do you at least like law enough now to continue with it?" 

"Yeah, now I really can't imagine doing anything else. How about you?" Alec asked, a slight blush forming. 

"Well, I own a club. Pandemonium. Have you ever been?" True. At least, sort of true. Technically, the "Relationship Consultant" business that was actually the Heartbreakers under a shell company paid for the rent, utilities, drinks, staff, and everything else while Magnus had creative control and a functioning cover story. Hopefully, if he agreed to some sort of rent to own situation with Pandemonium he'd be able to keep it when he quit being a heartbreaker. However, Magnus's worrying over the future was broken when Alec let out a small chuckle. "Uh, no. I'm not really a partier, I rarely even drink. I'm normally the guy who gets dragged out as the desiganted driver." Magnus smiled. "From what you've said, I imagine it's your siblings in the car? Tell me about them."

"Ok, uh. I mean, when it comes to clubbing and stuff, it's mostly my sister that will force me out. Izzy is stubborn and way too involved in trying to get me to 'live a little' - which is really only a problem when I'm trying to memorize court cases and she's trying to convince me to go to some bar. Then there's Jace, he's in the middle age wise of Izzy and I, my parents were his godparents and adopted him when he was ten. He can be reckless, he's always coming up with some crazy half baked plan guaranteed to end badly, but he means well. Then there's Max. He's eleven. Its the common theory that Max is basically me as a kid but a little more extroverted. There was this one time when he was seven that Izzy and Jace wanted to throw a pool party -" 

Magnus smiled, slightly zoning out of the story as he noticed that Alexander seemed lighter and less nervous talking about his siblings than he had the whole night. That type of love for his family was adorable. Alec, while awkward and stammering over his words, seemed to Magnus like the most beautiful puzzle he had ever seen. If the folder was the box with the image of what the puzzle should look like when completed, then it was the worst picture of anything ever, as the real Alec Lightwood was beautifully enchanting in every aspect - Magnus could sniff out insecurity like a bloodhound, he knew this boy was suffering - but he was kind. So kind. 

They continued talking and eating, once the food arrived, (in which the delivery boy's knocking startled them both as they had forgotten about the food in favor of conversation) until finally Magnus noticed the time. "Ten o'clock already? I suppose we should decide if we're still going out for drinks - if you prefer, we could always have them here. I find I'm quite happy having you to myself like this." He said, winking at young man next to him. 

"I'd like that." Alec gave a small, lopsided smile. 

Magnus, for the hundredth time, thought about how screwed he was. 


	6. Rule Number Two

Alec wasn't completely oblivious. He'd had to awkwardly explain to a fair amount of tipsy girls at clubs that he was gay while Jace snickered behind him. He couldn't really see it - when Alec looked in a mirror all he saw was unruly hair and tired eyes - but apparently some people found him attractive. However, Magnus was not some tipsy girl in a club. From the moment he sat down at his table, Alec was schocked to even be on the guy's radar. Magnus had an easy confidence to him, and everything about him was elegant (Jace had said something at this when Izzy interrogated him about Magnus, at which Simon said something that Alec actually agreed with, scary enough, claiming Jace was more the "recklessly arrogant" type). Alec was antisocial as a rule, to the point that even some of his closest friends and family weren't quite sure where they stood. Seriously, Jace and Clary had been dating for months, why did she still insist on trying to "make" Alec like her?

Anyway, at the risk of sounding like Sebastian, a psychology student at Idris who has to analyze _everything_ to do with Alec for some reason, Alec supposed his closed offedness came from his dad being in the public eye. It meant he grew up with a lot of rules on how to behave, what to say, what emotions were allowed, etc. As the oldest it was even worse, with "Your mother will be on stage with me - control your siblings." or "Isabelle looked way too provocative at that event, why didn't you tell her to change?" being in the top ten of "Things Alec's Parents Say to Him the Most". But for one reason or another, Alec felt like he could trust Magnus with anything. Izzy had forced Alec on a couple of blind dates since he came out, Sebastian being one of them, but they were awkward and stiff and Alec really just wanted to go home. 

He didn't leave Magnus's apartment until one in the morning and even then, he only left because he remembered he had a class at eight a.m. In hindsight, leaving Magnus's was a mistake, as he didn't get to go to sleep for another hour since Izzy had been waiting with Clary in tow to dissect the evening. 

It was the best night Alec had had in a long time. 

He wasn't outgoing and intelligent like Izzy. He wasn't naturally good at almost everything like Jace. Clary, while stubborn at times, was one of the nicest people he had ever met. Simon just wanted everyone to be happy. And yet Magnus made him feel like something special. 

Not that he had anything to compare it to, but as far as first dates your sister _didn't_ force you to go on, it was the best he ever had. 

Leading to Alec's current predicament. 

In his haste to sleep before class, he forgot to set up a second date. Was he supposed to wait until Magnus texted him? Was Alec supposed to do the texting? Did Magnus even want another date with Alec? 

Looking up from his desk, he noticed Lydia and Andrew walking towards him - it appeared his drama would have to wait. 

"Alec, Lydia is just pulling my leg, right? Cause there's no way in the world you'd first get home from a date of all things at one a.m.? It's impossible. I didn't even know you hung out with people you weren't related to!" Andrew asked, sitting next to Alec and playfully laughing at him. Alec turned to Lydia. "Wait, how do you know what time I got home?" Lydia smirked. "Like I was going to get invested enough to help choose your outfit but not want to know the outcome. I asked Izzy to text me." Alec sighed. "Of course. You know, with how involved she is in my love life-" Andrew cut in "Or lack thereof." Glaring at him, Alec continued. "Maybe I should send Izzy on dates for me. I wouldn't be surpsied if she tried to follow me to Magnus's apartment, if I'm honest." 

Lydia chuckled. "You know she just wants you to be happy. We all do. And she's probably just happy this didn't go as badly as Verlac." 

"Ugh, Sebastian? Yeah, let's forget they ever went out, thanks. I hate that guy." Andrew wasn't lying either - it was the sheer coincidence that Izzy didn't know Andrew and Sebastian went to the same highschool that led to Alec going out with him. If she did, she would've heard about the bullying Andrew endured freshman and sophomore year at Sebastian's hands. Yes the bullying stopped, but Andrew claimed it was because he had something called a "glow up" the summer before junior year and Sebastian wanted to hook up with him. 

"I second that motion. I would also like to ask we at least not discuss my love life in front of the professor my parents have known for like thirty years? Thanks." Alec said as Professor Hodge waved at him from the front of the class. 

~~~~~~

A key thing to note about Alec's life? Somehow Izzy knows more ahout it than he does. 

For example, she had known he was gay since he was 12. She never told anybody, she never made him say it, but she knew. 

And apparently, now she knew that Alec was procrastinating texting Magnus about a second date. 

"Alec, I swear on all that is holy, if you don't text him I will." Hadn't he heard that before? Alec rolled his eyes as he put his coffee down. "I thought there was a three days rule? Or whatever it was that Jace used to hide behind before he met Clary?" His brother, thankful for the excuse to stop studying (Jace had never studied a damn day in his life. He was doodling the phrase "Fuck this" on his latin homework). "Hey, I never hid behind anything. The three days rule was so that the girl realized how lucky she was to go out with me. Clary just isn't the type of girls you actually listen to the rules for." Izzy scoffed. "You mean she's the first girl you went after with enough of a brain not to fall for it. And enough of a personality to tell you to shove it." She turned her attention back to Alec. "And Magnus is the first person you've ever met on your own and went on a date with! And it went well, so why are we arguing about this again? I'm right. Text him." 

Alec sighed, understanding this was a losing battle. "Look, I just - isn't it weird? I mean, it hasn't even been a day since I've seen him. What if he thinks I'm clingy or desperate or something?" Izzy softened, focusing on comforting her brother rather than gloating. "Alec, he asked you out the day you met. In fact, he made it a point to meet you just to ask you out - so clearly he doesn't like stupid games. You like him, he likes you, go for it." Jace perked up from his doodles again. "And dude, you're a catch so. I mean, we're Lightwoods. Who wouldn't want to get in on this?" Izzy and Alec shared a look before throwing their pens at him. 

It wouldn't be until he got home that night that he actually gathered the nerve to write a text, and it was an additional three tries before he had one he didn't feel completely hopeless sending. 

**To: Magnus Bane**

Hey, I wanted to say thanks for last night. It was fun. Maybe we could do it again sometime? 

_Sent 9:14 pm_

_Alright, you sent something. Now calm down. Breathe. Read a book. He probably won't even answer for a while anyway_ \- A ding from his phone shook him out of his thoughts. 

**From: Magnus Bane**

I was thinking the same thing, darling. Perhaps we could actually go out for those drinks I invited you to? However, having such a gorgeous man in my loft all to myself is something I don't want to give up . . . 

_Sent 9:15 pm_

Before Alec had enough time to process that, another text came in. 

**From: Magnus Bane**

Kidding. Not about the gorgeous part, or the having you to myself part, but I would actually like to take you out for those drinks. 

_Sent 9:15 pm_

Alec exhaled. When had he started holding his breath? 

**To: Magnus Bane**

Sounds great. When are you free? 

_Sent 9:16 pm_

_~~~~~~~~_

It was almost as though the text hung in the air around Magnus's head. When was he _free_? Emotionally, never on a job. You have to guard yourself in this line of work. Socially? Well, Alec was his main commitment at the moment, even if for all the wrong reasons. 

Sighing for the thousandth time since this all started, Magnus reasoned that tomorrow - a Saturday - would be a good night for a second date. 

**To: Alexander Lightwood**

How's tomorrow? I hope you don't think I'm odd for wanting a second date so soon, but I really enjoyed our first one. I'm normally not so forward, but you seem to have unlocked something in me :) 

_Sent 9:18 pm_

This would either fail miserably or - actually, on second thought, Magnus wasn't sure if he wanted this to succeed. The more time he spent talking to Alexander and thinking about him the more drawn to him he felt. 

He wasnt lying in that text. Alexander Lightwood was the first person in a long time - since Camille - that Magnus felt something for beyond lust or a short fling. And it scared him. It was terrifying and anxiety-inducing, but try as he might, Magnus could not pretend it it wasn't nice. The feeling of falling was always a rush, and if he didn't start to get some control, he feared he would hit rock bottom with a resounding thud. 

**From: Alexander Lightwood**

Not too forward at all. I'm not great at this kind of thing, so I hope it's not weird if I say I feel the same way. Should I be at your place at 7 again or? 

_Sent 9:19 pm._

Well crap. Magnus succeeded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Sorry, work and homelife have been kind of crazy as of late which is why I disappeared. Sorry!!

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for this fic came from "How To Be a Heartbreaker" by Marina and the Diamonds. Thank you for any comments and kudos, this is my second fic so I appreciate it.


End file.
